Orpheus ou le feu de nuit
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Aux yeux de Severus Snape , ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui aurait dû survivre à la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, mais Orpheus. Orpheus Snape.


**Merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigé cet OS**

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Orpheus ou le feu de nuit**

Dans un coin perdu de la campagne écossaise, à quelques centaines de mètres d'un village rural au charme pittoresque, une maison était incendiée.  
Dans la nuit noire, les flammes crépitaient, léchaient le bois, réduisaient en cendres à la fois le théâtre d'une existence et la vie d'un petit garçon, dont le nom était celui de l'homme revenu d'entre les morts. Mais Orpheus, lui, ne reviendrait pas du royaume d'en-bas.

À Glen A' Teine une maison brûlait dans la nuit.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus Snape courait. Il courait à s'en brûler les poumons. Il trébuchait sur une racine, se relevait aussitôt, faisant fi de ses paumes écorchées. Le vent lui piquait les yeux et l'étouffait, entrait à contre-sens dans ses poumons, mais Severus courait toujours plus vite.

Il suivait la lumière rougeâtre de l'incendie; et le parfum âcre et asphyxiant de la fumée d'un noir de charbon qui le guidait. L'incendie le guidait en miroir du phare qui guide les bateaux. L'incendie le guidait, non pas jusqu'au port, non pas en sécurité, mais jusque dans le fourneau infernal du brasier. Jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus arriva devant les restes carbonisés de sa maison en même temps que la pluie. C'était une pluie d'automne, celle qui glace les os et rase les catastrophes.

Les flammes moururent sous les trombes d'eau s'échappant du ciel comme les larmes s'échappaient des yeux onyx de Severus. Les flammes moururent, après avoir arraché aux griffes de la vie un petit garçon. Le couple infernal du brasier et de la fumée avair emporté Orpheus loin de son père.

Severus s'avança sans bruit vers le petit corps gisant au sol, à moitié enseveli sous les débris d'une lourde poutre partiellement calcinée. Il s'avança sans bruit, comme lorsqu'il venait vérifier que son fils dormait bien, tard le soir, avant de lui-même aller se coucher. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de plancher grinçant ou de porte claquante risquant de réveiller l'enfant. Le tonnerre au loin ne résonnait plus qu'aux oreilles de Severus, car de là où il était, le petit garçon n'entendait pas plus le tonnerre que les pleurs de son père. Rien, aucun bruit, aucune parole, aucun geste ou aucune prière ne tirerait Orpheus de son sommeil éternel.

L'homme dégaga le corps de la poutre, et le prit dans ses bras.  
Son fils semblait paisible, on aurait presque cru l'entendre respirer, si sa poitrine n'était pas restée définitivement immobile.  
Le garçon semblait pétrifié. Mais aucune potion à base de Mandragore ne pourrait le sortir de sa raideur.

Les yeux bleu pétrole étaient éteints, eux qui avaient auparavant brillés de vie, le visage était pâle et poussiéreux, et les cheveux noirs d'encre encadraient le visage d'Orpheus comme un linceul. Orpheus était mort.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus ferma les yeux du petit garçon, regarda une dernière fois le corps inerte de son fils, puis transplanna. 

HPHPHPHPHP

Il arriva devant la maison des Potter, passa le portail de fer aux barreaux tordus, sorti de ses gonds, et remonta l'allée de pierre.  
Il pénétra dans la demeure aux vitres éclatées et au toit à moitié effondré.  
Dans l'entrée, les murs étaient noircis et des cadres brisés gisaient au sol, déversant sur le parquet les souvenirs de ces photos autrefois animées, mais désormais dénuées de tout souffle magique.  
Severus emprunta l'escalier grinçant et enjemba le corps de James Potter, figé dans la mort, sans un regard.  
Arrivé à l'étage, il passa la porte de la première chambre sur le palier, celle où pendaient misérablement des lettres de bois colorées mais salies par la poussière, qui formaient le prénom Harry, avant que le H ne se décroche.

Severus entra. Il vit à peine que la pièce était sans dessus dessous, le champ d'une bataille, qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne vit même pas réellement le corps de Lily. Oh, bien sûr, il comprit qu'elle était morte, et quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Mais la seule chose qui attirait son regard, c'était le berceau dans lequel se trouvait Harry Potter, un an et demi et vivant. Il avait survécu.

Harry pleurait dans son petit lit, et regarda Severus de ses yeux émeraude larmoyants en lui tendant les bras.

Mais l'homme ne le rassura pas, ne le prit pas contre lui, ne sécha pas ses larmes.

Severus aurait voulu tordre le cou du fils Potter, éteindre ce regard atrocement plein de vie. La rage coulait comme de la lave dans les veines de Severus, son sang bouillonnait, pulsait de son organe thoracique jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, enflammant ses entrailles et faisant éclater son cœur.

Pour Severus c'était injuste. Pourquoi Harry avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi le fils de James Potter avait-il échappé à la mort ?  
Et surtout, pourquoi Orpheus n'avait-il pas eu cette chance ? Pourquoi son fils était-il mort?  
Severus aurait échangé sans aucun remord la vie d'Harry contre celle d'Orpheus. Tout comme il aurait donné sa vie contre celle de son fils.  
Severus serait allé arracher Orpheus au royaume des morts comme Orphée avait tenté de ramener chez les vivants sa bien-aimée Eurydice.  
Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, s'il n'avait pas donné sa parole à Albus de protéger Harry.  
Encore une fois, c'était la faute d'Harry. Toujours Harry. S'il était mort, Orpheus aurait survécu. Ou Severus aurait pû tenter la folie, tenter de vaincre l'immuable, vaincre la mort, ou bien périr en essayant, et aurait rejoint son fils.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus ressortit des ruines qui furent le refuge des Potter pendant des mois, les cachant aux yeux du monde, jusqu'à cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

Il transplanna, allant retrouver son fils mort, en même temps qu'Hagrid retrouvait Harry Potter vivant.  
Harry était Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu.  
Orpheus était Le-garçon-qui-a-succombé.

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus arriva devant la maison en ruines, passa par la porte qui manquait de s'effondrer à chaque instant, prit un drap, et enveloppa le corps de son fils à l'intérieur.  
Puis il ressortit, et se dirigea vers la petite forêt qui bordait Glen A' Teine.

Lorsque le jour se leva, il avait enterré son fils.  
HPHPHPHPHP

Alors que tous les journaux avaient pour gros titres la survie incroyable d'Harry Potter, personne ne remarqua dans la rubrique "nécrologie" le nom d'un petit garçon, décédé quatre jours après son troisième anniversaire.  
Tandis que tout le monde sorcier fêtait la mort du plus grand Mage Noir du siècle, un père pleurait la mort de son fils de 3 ans.

Orpheus Melik Snape  
27 octobre 1978 - 31 octobre 1981


End file.
